The nice thing about rain
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Fluff fic set after the game featuring Lloyd and Colette.


Post-game one-shot bit of Lloyd and Colette fluff. Set when Lloyd and Colette are travelling around collecting up all the exspheres (after "Be mine" if you wanted to place it in the "Bliss" timeline).

Written on a rainy day. I've had the idea for this fic for a while but as it was raining today and the sound of the rain against the windows was the sort of relaxing rain sound I imagined Colette listening to at the end of the fic, plus I was in the mood to write fluff, I finally decided to write it today.

WARNING: this fic is rated with a high rating for a reason. While it's not an explicit lemon it's VERY obvious that they're doing more than kissing and cuddling. If you don't want to read that sort of thing then please don't read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco own it I believe.

* * *

Despite the fact that it slowed them down when they were travelling across the countryside there were, Colette thought, some good things about rain too. If it was raining, or looked like it was going to during the night, when they set up camp for the night she and Lloyd would put their tent up to sleep in. She loved sleeping under the stars, looking up at the magical night sky with Lloyd and sharing that sense of awe and peace with him, and he always made sure they stayed in comfortable inns but the tent was a nice treat. At inns you could hear people walking along the corridor and moving around which reminded you you weren't alone in the world with your loved one. When they slept under the stars without a tent the world seemed a vast, wide open space. When they curled up in their tent, however, it was their own little space where they could be alone. 

She smiled as she sat down and began to remove her clothes that had become soggy when she'd been outside. Lloyd followed her into the tent then zipped it up. There was enough room for Noishe too but the large dog-like creature had meandered off for a walk and Lloyd wanted to keep warmth inside the tent so he closed it for now. Noishe would let them know when he returned, he had his own unique little whimpering noise that meant "let me in, it's cold out here" which he no doubt would make later after he'd finished his walk. He could take care of himself and there were few monsters around now so they weren't worried about him being off on his own.

Colette shivered a little and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Cold tonight isn't it?" she asked softly. Lloyd didn't reply with words, he simply finished folding up his clothes and moved to hold her close in a warm embrace.

Colette purred and nuzzled him happily. The pair had stripped down to their underwear and the feeling of his skin against her own warmed her instantly.

"You're so warm," she murmured happily, gently running a hand through his hair. A few drops of rain flicked out of it and landed on her body causing her to shiver slightly at the sudden coldness.

"You're beautiful," he spoke so softly his voice was like a whisper. She giggled and said that she wasn't, especially when her hair was wet from the rain, sticking loosely to her back.

"Well I think you're beautiful," he replied, kissing the top of her head and stroking her back. That felt good and she let him know that she enjoyed the sensation by making a soft, contented noise.

"Nice?" he murmured, moving a hand to cup her chin. She looked into his eyes, full of tenderness, love and devotion, her own sparkling happily.

"Mmm, very," she answered as he kissed her gently on her cheek. She moved her head slightly to nuzzle his cheek with her own then moved again to kiss him on the lips. Light, tender kisses, their lips touching briefly before moving slightly away then connecting again. Slowly the kisses became longer and deeper.

She melted into his arms and lost herself in a deep, passionate kiss as he traced his fingertips over her back. His touch, though feather light, was like the most pleasant fire, so intensely warm. She leaned into his touch, moaning a little.

He broke the kiss and moved lower to kiss her neck, nibbling tenderly on the skin there and on her earlobe. His hands started to roam over her body, making her shudder with pleasure.

"Lloyd I, I love you," she murmured softly in his ear. His touch was warming her up both outside and inside of her body and she felt wonderful. She let his hands and kisses wander, feeling as though he was worshiping her body. And, as the feelings he made her experience became more and more intense and incredible, like he was worshiping her soul as well.

A while later she slumped, exhausted and satisfied, back onto the sleeping bag that was laid out on the floor of their tent and he moved beside her to hold her tenderly, whispering in her ear that she was beautiful, that he loved her and always wanted to be with her. She purred, nuzzled him and stroked his back sleepily.

"Thank you," she murmured softly. He smiled and kissed her tenderly before replying quietly that it was his pleasure with a slight, soft, playful growl in his tone that told her that he had, indeed, enjoyed what they had done very much.

She yawned cutely and he reluctantly moved away from the warmth of her body to unzip the sleeping bag. Then he picked her up and moved her into it before snuggling into it himself, curling his body around hers once again and making a noise that expressed his complete and utter happiness as he felt her warmth beside him.

She held his hand and entwined her fingers around his as he stroked her hair and kissed her. They remained like that for some time, sleepily relaxed and so very comfortable in one another's arms, until Noishe returned and asked to be let into the tent.

Lloyd nuzzled and kissed Colette one more time before moving away to open the tent up for the dog-like creature. Noishe bounded in and shook himself vigorously, splashing drops of rain all over the tent. Colette squealed, laughing as Lloyd told Noishe in his sternest 'I am the boss' voice to stop that at once. He grabbed a towel and threw it over the large animal's back, rubbing his fur dry.

Once that was done Lloyd slipped back into the sleeping bag and snuggled up to Colette again. She put her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. She sighed as she savoured her comfortable spot and listened to the gentle, pleasant sound of the rain pattering against the outside of the tent.

Suddenly the unique small of wet dog hit her nose. She frowned, one of the negative things about the rain and sleeping inside the tent was that if Noishe had been out in the wet weather the tent trapped the smell of wet dog inside it. But, she thought as she nuzzled Lloyd and gave him a light, tender kiss, she would happily put up with that smell in exchange for the more positive aspect of having their own private space in which they could be alone.


End file.
